Truth Unfolding
by southern cross
Summary: Liason. During the trial Elizabeth finds the strength to unfold the truth and fight for what she wants.


Now this piece I had fun with. A Liason twist on the trial and what she should have done when Jake's paternity had been pinned on Lucky. Reviews are great! I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

Saying the words, actually letting them fall from her mouth, had been far easier than she had ever in her whole life dreamed.

'No.' One word. One syllable and she had unraveled everything.

Settling onto the couch, the one they had picked out together, made love on, the one she had been sitting on when her son had come back to her, she breathed in deep. The truth was out. Lucky now knew that he wasn't Jake's father. Predictably he had stormed out. There had been no words of anger, no grand declarations of betrayal. No, and there's that word again, he had simply taken a step back, his eyes hollowing out, his head had drooped, the weight of the inevitable dropping on his shoulders. She had known in that moment that there was nothing, _nothing_, that would set things right between them again.

It was done. Her marriage to Lucky Spencer was over.

Not that it had ever been a real marriage. A sham. A farce. A slap in the face of everyone who took the vows with a pure and loving heart. And her heart had been anything but pure and loving towards Lucky.

Rubbing her hands over her face, fingers digging into the tightness that was settling into her jaws, she considered her position. She had come clean with Lucky, true, but she still had to set things right. Sometime between her half-hearted declaration of love and commitment she had realized that she hadn't wanted the love and commitment of Lucky. True, she would always love him, a part of her needed him in her life, although she may have lost that forever, she was not in love with him anymore.

Hadn't been for some time. So during her speech and his demands, she made a decision. She finally made a fucking decision.

Jason.

Sighing, the first of what should probably be a torrent of tears fell, she brushed it away before it streaked down her cheek, crying wasn't going to solve anything, she had made her decision and now she was going to have to face it and follow through. Now if only she could figure out what it all meant. What did choosing Jason actually mean? And what exactly had she chosen? The truth had come out, yes, but that did not mean that she had any obligation to the man himself. The dangers and concerns were all still very real and very valid.

But wouldn't she be safer with him than without? The little voice was persistent, whispering options and considerations she had never fully entertained. Could she imagine living her life with Jason? A guard at her heels, dodging her steps until she made her way into Jason's strong arms? Wasn't the shadow a small price to pay for the smiles that Cameron only seemed to have when a certain someone was in attendance. With no one else did her son light up like that. Strangers stares would mean so little if she could see Jake cradled in his Father's arm at sunset, much as he had for a certain sunrise.

The image of Jason and Jake back lit by the Port Charles sunrise haunted her dreams. It had been so right. So perfect and she had felt like an intruder. Didn't Jake deserve that? To have and know his Father's love.

And what about you? The little voice was back, it brought pictures this time, scents. Their night together was never really far from her mind, and she delved into the memories now, letting the feelings wrap around her. Jason Morgan. Jason. Morgan. A force. An energy that consumed and ignited everything around him. And he had burned her, scarred her, and she would never be the same. Those hands, those lips, they had marked and claimed in ways that she had never dreamed. That stuff that lined the pages of romance novels, those guys had nothing on him.

Oh, no. He demanded. He took. And she had given and given and God had she ever felt more like a woman than when he was pleading with his hands, begging with his hips, and she had ridden him to heaven.

Gulping mouths full of air, she opened her eyes, the living room took shape around her. Embarrassed and aroused she stood. Her life was a villain short of a soap opera. Not an hour ago she had ended her marriage and now she was, what, lusting after Jason? Shaking her head, she wiped her damp palms on her jeans. Looking around she realized that she couldn't stay here. This wasn't her home anymore.

Finally a decision. Encouraged she headed upstairs, on each step she considered her options, but they all circled around one fact. One truth. The truth about Jake's paternity, she had lied on the stand, put it into the public record that Jason Morgan had no ties to his own son, and she had to do something about that. Stopping, one step shy of the landing, she sank onto the last step. If she did that, if she went into the court and told the truth she couldn't hide anymore. There would be no more excuses. She would have to face up to who and what Jason was and where that put him in their, her, life.

Could she really do it? Head dropping into her hands, she grappled with the possible outcomes. Jason livid, duh. Jail, probably. Stunned reactions of the not so pleasant, uh huh. Death threats, more than likely.

Was it all worth it?

In rapid succession she saw them all, Cameron's smile, Jake's sunrise, the looks that sent her heart into triple beats.

Hell Yeah.

Rising, decision made, she headed back downstairs and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. This phone call would change everything, but she wasn't afraid. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't afraid that the words coming out of her mouth were the wrong ones. This time when she spoke into the phone, she knew with her whole heart that the words she said were the right ones.

And in a simple five minute phone call she had changed everything.

* * *

The decision to see him had not been an easy one. As much as she wanted, needed to see him, he had always been a source of tremendous strength, she knew he wasn't going to be happy. In fact she had been certain he was going to be absolutely livid.

And she had been right. On every point. Seeing him, as always, sent her heart to her throat and the smiles that came through were without shadows. And he had asked and calmed and soothed and promptly exploded.

"You did WHAT?!"

Calmly she continued to sit, even as the small interrogation room got smaller as he began to pace.

"You can't do this."

At the command her eyes cut towards him, her back stiffening.

"I most certainly can. And will."

His feet stopped his waist twisting until he looked at her over his right shoulder.

"Elizabeth we agreed-"

Hand raised. The action cut off his words without question.

"I know what we agreed and I know what's right."

Slowly she stood fisted hands knuckling down on the cool metal table that separated them.

"And having you in our lives, your son's life, my life, is what's right."

If she had just announced the second coming she wasn't sure he would have looked more shocked. As each word had spilled out of her mouth, the enunciations and their meanings, he had jerked further and further away from her. He had never truly considered that she would choose him. After all hadn't she always turned him away when it had been an option. Why on earth would he think that she would choose him at the most inopportune time possible.

She had hurt him, rejected him in the past thinking it had been what was right for her, and if she had had any doubts that she had made the wrong choice this time they dissipated as he sank into the metal chair that sat conveniently against the wall. Circling the table she approached him slowly. His eyes were closed to her, his head thumped noisily against the wall and she flinched.

"Jason."

And suddenly his eyes, so very very blue, opened and were on her. She froze, standing in front of him, their knees touching, she saw nothing but him.

"I'm making my choice."

His mouth opened, but no words came out, what would she want to hear? What could he say that she couldn't read in his eyes.

"And it's you."

"Elizabeth."

Her name never sounded as good as it did as when it came from his mouth. In the next moment his hands were on her hips, gathering the soft fabric in his hands and she knew that that patch of fabric would be hopelessly wrinkled, but she didn't care. Stepping between his knees she wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him close, holding him tight against her, she smiled when she felt the kiss he pressed against her belly. Taking liberties she never knew she could enjoy so much, she swept her free hand across his broad shoulders, lightly scratching the skin pulled taught under the rough tan fabric. Tension ran through his whole frame and the fingers she had buried in his hair began to scratch a soothing pattern onto his scalp.

Looking down, she wasn't sure she had ever seen him look so vulnerable, the closest she could some was the night of the Valentine Day fire and he had fallen at her feet, hurting and alone, but rather than go to him as her whole body screamed at her to do she had let herself be carried away. Had let someone else take the choice away from her. Well not this time. Tightening the hold she had on him she acknowledged that he was hurting and alone and needed her and dammit she was going to be there.

She could have stayed there all day, but she knew there was a limit to the time Diane would be able to grant them.

"Will you honor my choice Jason?"

The arms that had wrapped around her tightened, but she didn't so much as flinch. Her mouth opened to once more push the issue, but he beat her to it, moving quicker than she could fully register, he stood, cupping her face in his hands and the fire that burned in his eyes took her breath away.

"If you do this. If you cross that line than I'm yours and I won't settle for anything less than everything."

Hers? God, the tears burned in her eyes but she blinked them away, they muddied her vision and she didn't want to miss any part of this, he had shaken her physically and emotionally and she was struggling for the words even as his settled in. Didn't he know? Well how could he know, she had never told him, but then she supposed he just knew, he seemed to just know so much when it came to her.

"Oh, Jason how could you not know."

Smiling she stepped closer, her body flush against his.

"I'm yours."

Noting fancy he didn't need that. Just her. And the impact was astounding. His eyes lit up and his hands pulled her face close. In the next instant their lips were touching and oh God her lips parted and she felt that all consuming energy slide back into her soul.

She was home.

Once in his arms she wrapped hers around his neck and held on for dear life. The kiss turned manic, his hands were everywhere, in her hair, on her hips, and she groaned when they cupped and squeezed her breasts.

They were lost, caught up in wholly inappropriate behavior when the knock on the door came, jarring them both. Pulling away from him was painful, but she couldn't let go, slipping her hand into his she did her best to smooth back her hair and her dress with her right hand and knew she was blushing profusely when Diane entered the room.

The lawyer took in the scene with an arched eyebrow and she sent them a knowing smirk.

"Well Mr. Morgan I am glad that you finally took my advice."

Whatever that meant certainly made an impact on Jason, she smiled up at him, when he cleared his throat. She liked Diane and thought that the next time they were alone, she would tell her just that.

"Elizabeth, I have a meeting scheduled with the District Attorney and the Judge in," she glanced down at her watch, "forty-five minutes, and I can tell you that Saturday morning meetings are not common or welcome so we had best make good on the time we have to prepare."

Jason pulled up the chair that he had recently vacated and they all sat.

"As I was made aware of last night, Mrs. Spencer has decided to recant portions of her testimony, more specifically the parts concerning the paternity of Jake."

Elizabeth shared a look with Jason, read the concern in his eyes, and squeezed his hand.

"Perjury is not something that the court takes lightly."

Perjury. It sounded so official, and yes, she was scared, but she knew what she had to do and she would do it.

"The judge will want to hear your explanation and you need to keep it simple. Nothing fancy, nothing elaborate."

At that the lawyer paused and she knew it was her cue to speak. Taking a deep breath, she sent Jason a shaky but what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ten minutes later the story was out. And she felt the weight slip and crash onto the floor.

"Well."

Diane commanded the attention back her way.

"I don't think there is anything else I can say. There may be repercussions. It depends on what Lansing pushes for, but given his own personal involvement with you I don't think he will be itching for blood. The truth will come out and whatever damage he hoped to cause by forcing a paternity test will be negated by your recanting. As for the issue of whether or not all of your testimony will be stricken I can't speak to that."

Tensing she sat forward in her seat. She knew that her testimony as to the nature of the phone call she overheard was important to his defense.

"But if they see I lied about Jake than won't that mean they won't believe me about everything else?"

Diane smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But never underestimate the sympathy vote. I am good at what I do. You just need to worry about handling yourself in the judge's chambers and we'll worry about the trial later."

Nodding she cut a glance towards Jason, but she couldn't see his eyes, they were turned down, focused on their entwined hands. The frustration was clearly written on his body, he wasn't going to be able to be there with her and she knew him well enough to know that feeling helpless was not something that Jason Morgan did well.

She would have have to be strong for the both of them. Facing the judge and Ric and eventually the jury was something that she would do for him with her head held high. He was worth it. The life they would build together would be worth it.

"So. You two have less than five minutes and then we need to head to the judge's chambers."

Rising Diane gathered up her briefcase and was out the door before either of them could blink.

Alone again the silence lengthened and thickened to almost unbearable proportions. Ten times her mouth opened and closed. The seconds were slipping by and she had no idea what to say or do. And once again Jason came to her rescue. Turning in his seat, he raised his right hand, tucking back her hair behind her left ear. The tender gesture warmed her, strengthened her, and when he cupped her cheek she gratefully turned her head into his hand.

"You don't have to do this."

Smiling, she turned her head, kissing his palm softly.

"Yes I do."

He opened his mouth, maybe to protest or maybe to encourage, but she cut him off.

"Everything is going to be fine."

And in her heart she believed that. There was strength in the truth, power, and she was taking it back and into her heart.

"Grams has the boys."

And that conversation had been one of the most unpleasant. Telling her grandmother that she and Lucky were over, that Jake was Jason's, that she was going to admit to perjury, had been a conversation for the record books.

"Whatever Ric wants to throw my way I know I can handle it."

He smiled, head dipping enough that it sent her heart racing, he only did that when it mattered.

"I know you can. You are one of the strongest women I know."

There was so much he didn't say. His regrets, his fears, his wishes, he didn't have to because they were hers as well. Moving closer she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands small and so pale against his cheeks. As quickly as the kiss deepened it ended with the sharp rap on the door, that sounded suspiciously like a leather briefcase. Pulling away, she rose first, her back steeling, her hand lingering on his shoulder. The loss of his touch jolted her but she kept her feet moving forward.

At the door she looked back, he stood at the table, hands buried deep in his pockets in what she was certain were fists, she sent him one last smile before she opened the door.

* * *

That picture, him so tall and strong, it would stay with her over the next few horrible hours. Even when he wasn't there he was her rock, her freaking pillar of strength and boy had she needed it. Ric had been monstrous, not that she had expected him to take it well, but that in itself had been a blessing, given that the judge was less likely to condemn her when the DA was behaving like an ass. So all in all Ric's horridness had worked to their advantage.

And now she was back at the jail. The deed was done and she was waiting to see Jason once more. She didn't know what strings Diane had pulled to get her in again, but she was grateful for them. Smoothing out the fabric over her legs, she looked up when the doorknob began to turn. A guard entered first and once again Jason was brought in cuffed, his face a stone mask, not revealing anything to anyone, but she looked past that, into his eyes and she could see the concern, the pain, and she rose, eager to touch him, to ease away his worries.

Left alone, he took a hesitant step forward, and she wondered if he thought she regretted her decision. Extending her hand, she couldn't help the smile when he covered the distance between them in record time.

Pulling her into a fierce hug, she could do little but hug him back, what air she could get was for breathing, but she let him hold her, squeezing him back just as fiercely. The words would come, but for now they simply held onto one another.

He released her only long enough to pull out a chair and take a seat. Not used to the freedom of touch, she gasped when he pulled her onto his lap and pressed a kiss onto her neck, easing into his embrace, she kissed his temple. Between soft kisses and roaming hands she told him everything that had happened since she had left. About Ric's arrogance and anger. The judge's sympathetic condemnation. Her fears. Her embarrassment. Her relief. And every time he tried to pull away, she pulled him back, there would be no more running from this. Not any more.

Sometime between yesterday's decision and seeing him walking into the room minutes ago she had stopped caring about whatever anyone else might think of her and her decisions. Falling into the arms of another man when her marriage was still legal would disgust many, but she found herself not caring, they weren't living her life, she was.

"I agreed to the community service."

He nodded.

"I'm glad you did. I don't ever want to see you behind bars."

"I considered it though."

Smiling, she ran a finger along his jaw.

"We might have been roommates. Or is that cell mates?"

Passing on two days in jail she had taken the hundred hours of community service with genuine gratitude. She knew that the judge could have been far more malicious in his ruling, but as predicted Ric had not pushed the issue and the judge had taken all the facts into consideration. Most importantly the fact that she had come forward on her own and admitted the truth.

Sobering when she saw his eyes darken she took his hand, once again entwining their fingers.

"Everything is going to change now."

She nodded.

"Certain measures will have to be implemented once the story is leaked."

They were his family now and as such had become targets. Swallowing back the fear she looked him in the eye, hoping that he could see that she was not going to break, that she was not going to run.

"Sonny will be calling you later. Please listen to him. He-"

Thumbs sliding over his mouth, she shushed him.

"It's OK. I can trust Sonny. I know you do. And I know that you will do whatever you have to to protect us."

She didn't want to dwell on those details yet. Everything was so new and still sinking in. She didn't want to think about guards and drivers and a safer place to live. She just wanted to be selfish a little bit longer.

"Remind me again why it's all worth it."

Maybe it was the tone in her voice or the hand she slid down his chest but she was certain he got the message. No sooner had her teeth nipped his chin did she find herself lifted and deposited on the cool table top.

Never mind the fact that they were in a police station, that there were guards outside the door, quite possibly overhearing, he took her suggestion to heart and proceeded to show her until she was moaning around the hand clamped over her mouth. Thrusting, pounding, her legs stretched wider than she thought possible, she came and came, white light exploded and she surrendered herself to it. To him.


End file.
